Gas actuated bushings of the type shown in the Kotski U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,035, entitled "Gas Shield for Load Break Cable Terminator" issued June 22, 1971, have been generally accepted for use at 8.3 KV and a 15.2 KV. At higher ratings 21.1 KV, difficulties have been encountered due to the voltage stress around the probe inside the arcing material. These probes go into corona due to the voltage stress from the close proximity of the probe to the conductive shield on the bushing. This corona hinders switching at these higher voltages.